


I’m Fine (Please help me)

by Akaior



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hades bottles his emotion, Hades is not ok, Hades is touch-starved but at the same time scared, Hades older bro but raised his brothers, Hades really needs love and comfort, Hades tries his best, Hades’ pack will be here (dog dad), Possible gets worse before it can get better, This may get dark..., Unhealth coping, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaior/pseuds/Akaior
Summary: This is my take of Lore Olympus Episode 76 - 77, almost everything is the same except during the argument with Minthe. In a way, this is if Hecate didn’t show up in time, but she does notice that something happened between Hades and Minthe, in fact she figures it out quickly. But this is If the results of the situation turned more toxic, it focuses a lot on the toxic relation Minthe and Hades have. It also focuses on Hades trauma, abuse and his general dismissal that Hades family has with his emotions and mental health. But also goes into the fact that the treatment of Hades has always been toxic, so in theory he had to develop unhealthy coping mechanisms to ‘make it’. For example his insomnia, drinking, using humor to escape his issue, with more added to it. So this is somewhat Hades-centric. Things will get better of course, but not soon, nor will it be rushed because it’s thousands of years worth of problems and I want to treat them correctly if you will.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. It hurts when she’s angry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trigger warning. There is talk about trauma, abuse, unhealthy coping mechanism, dysfunctional family and relationship dynamics, speech impediments, mental health issues, self-image issue, self-hate, self-harm, alcohol abuse, possible intrusive thoughts, unwanted sexual advance and possible sexual assault. If any of this triggers you or brings about negative emotions/feelings and/or thoughts, please leave and do not jeopardize yourself, your overall health and general well-being. Thank you for reading and enjoy.
> 
> I feel like the title could be better :/

Tower 3 was strangely silent this morning. It was strange to have towers filled with employees and find not even one in the halls. But that was fine; it gave Hades time to let his mind wander on the letter Hecate had given to him from Persephone and her, along with what the Fates will find. So he let his mind be as he gazed out of the wall to wall windows in Tower 3 to watch his people bustle and go about their day. It was almost peaceful, that he could ignore the loud clack of heels meeting marvel floors, that was until someone yelled out an angry “Hades!” Only one person says his name in that voice and tone, he couldn't help the sense of unsettle that starts to pool in his stomach, even before he turned to look at Minthe. Though for a few seconds the unsettling feeling was replaced with confused amusement when he turned to see what Minthe was wearing. It clearly didn’t belong to her; he had bought her things plenty of time to be familiar with her style. “Minthe, what are you wearing-“ he starts with amusement coloring his words, but he was cut off before he could finish his question. “SHUT! UP!” Minthe shouts with the rage that courses through causing trembles through her, like the loudness of her voice does in his ears. 

Hades freezes. Dread stirs in his stomach as her rage resounds the empty hall and he belatedly remembers the unsettling sense that had filled him moments before. ‘Oh no...She’s really mad…’ he thought uneasily. Then he realized the silence that he had been enjoying was turning to be not so peaceful anymore as he searched the hall for someone else, anyone else to be there too. Anything to escape Minthe’s anger. But as he looked over Minthe then behind himself, the halls were eerily empty from one of his thousands of employees. ‘I have thousands of employees. Why couldn’t one walk by right now?’ Dread curled firmly in his stomach as the sense of being a child filled him “ I don’t want to be alone with her when she’s like this.” A child-like voice provides to him, that sounds very much like he did when he was a child. How fitting. “Minthe, shouldn’t I be the one that gets to be mad?” He asked in a small voice coated in confusion and sadness, that even if she planned the date she stood him up. But there was also a bit of fear of what Minthe would do in her anger. It wasn’t the first time she got angry with him. He knew she could get aggressive and violent with her words and actions that cut and dig deep into him and make him bleed. 

He looks at Minthe with concern and picks his words carefully. “What happened?” He asks with the same concern that he used to look at Minthe. She almost looked regretful, before she turned back to justified anger that she believed she was entitled to “It’s not my fault. I had a few too many drinks with Thetis-“ she provides petulantly and pathetically. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth “I don’t get it. The date was your idea.” He says with a confused look forming on his face. “And then you go drinking with Thetis.” He says feeling a bit upset as memories of sitting alone with food prepared drink glass after glass of wine as he waited for her to respond or even show up. The regretful look filled Minthe’s face again before yet again her anger took hold again “I already said, it’s not my fault! I had too many drinks by mistake!” She yelled out while clapping her hands as if to drill in the excuse. The very pathetic and illogical excuse, since again she was the one that planned the date. 

Hades frowned softly and looked at Minthe with confusion again. It just didn’t make sense, she was the one that came crying to him wanting to work things out, to become serious and be official. “Every time you drink with Thetis, she gets under your skin and you drink too much.” He says softly as he looks at her “Minthe, she’s not your friend.” He says with genuine concern for Minthe. But it was not received that way, not even in the slightest. Because the silent tension that settled in the hall in Tower 3 exploded and his intention to calm Minthe implode along with it. A sudden loud and hard smack filled the hall and Minthe enraged shouts followed after it. “AN AFTERNOON WITH MISS GOODIE TWO SHOES AND YOU’RE SUDDENLY AN EXPERT ON BEHAVIOR!?”Minthe screams at him. His cheek throbbed painfully as he stood there in silent shock as she screamed at him. 

There was a pause that was filled by Minthe’s heavy breathing and Hades’ silent shock. ‘She hit me...she’s never hit me..’ he thinks in a daze. Minthe has yelled at him, berated him, dug her nails into his skin and grabbed him in bruising grips, but she has never struck him, let alone in public. Hades looks at Minthe with silent fear and he watches her breathe heavily, in tense silence, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He could see it was far from over. Minthe was boiling in rage, he half expected Ares to appear behind her with his blood lust smile. That’s when it drops “YOU’RE LUCKY, I EVEN CONSIDER YOU!” She shouts as she jabs her fingers into his chest and gets in his face. Dread and fear twist sharply in his stomach, making him weak and submit to Minthe rage and his self-doubt and hate. “I know I-I’m s-so-sorry.” He stutters and he hates himself so much more for his accursed speech impediment, it's been years, thousands or hundreds so years that he solved this. ‘Shouldn’t I be over it?’ He says to himself. 

He was pulled out of his self-deprecating thoughts by Minthe’s rage filled words. “WANNA KNOW WHY!?” She screams hands curled in front of her chest like she wants to wring his throat of claw at his skin. He feels this sick sense that he knows where this was going and it wasn’t going to be pleasant in the slightest. “YOU’RE THE SPITTING IMAGE OF CRONUS!” She shouts at him. Hades' world falls apart and his stomach and heart drop. He trembles and his vision blurs as he feels sick to his stomach. To be compared to his worst nightmare, his torturer, tormentor, the sources of his trauma and so much more. His father. “YOU HAVE HIS EYES. HIS HANDS. HIS SKIN.” Minthe screams at him. In his mind he sees his features be replaced by his father’s. His hand grips the cloth of his dress shirt over his heart. It was beating harshly, his heart was in his throat, he was choking. Flashes of his face and his father run through his mind rapidly.

A sudden sharp pain blossoms on both sides of his face. He comes to see Minthe inches from his face, her nails clawing at his face harshly. She looked crazed with anger as her nails dug into his face, it stung, but her words hurt more. “WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO RESEMBLES THE GREATEST TYRANT WE’VE EVER KNOWN?” She shouts with the same crazed hint that filled Minthe’s eyes. One of her hands rears back and strikes him more sharply on his face again, this time she made sure her nails clawed tracks on his cheek. ‘It hurts..’ He was trembling, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, ‘I’m scared!’ The child's voice is back. Minthe’s other hand rears back and repeats the strike she did before then grabs his face harshly as her nails dig into his skin. Something warm was beading on his cheeks ‘Ichor..’ His mind helpfully provides. Minthe forehead harshly makes contact with his, their nose touch and her heated breath puffs onto his skin. “WITH SOMEONE WHO SMELLS AND TASTES LIKE DEATH IT SELF!” She screeches then roughly shakes his head. 

‘I wanna go home!’ The child, his child-self wails. He desperately garbs Minthe’s wrists with shaking hands,but she roughly pushes them away then slaps him twice,once left then right. Minthe’s hands grabs his face, ‘It’s going to bruise.’ His mind supplies detachedly. She pushes them until his back hits the glass of the windows with a bang, he was surprised it didn’t break. “YOU’RE SURROUNDED BY DEATH! YOU BRING DEATH!” She screeches. Hades feels like he can’t breathe, his chest was tight and he felt unnaturally cold. “You’re just like him!” She hisses out as she stares into his eyes that were filled the fear and unshed tears. “I bet you love going to Tartarus and visit him..” she says calmly before a sick and sadistic smile curls on her lips. “Daddy’s little boy.” She whispers then roughly pushes his face into the window, where it knocks harshly. Minthe fixes herself as she walks away “Comeback to me when you've come to your senses,...Monster freak.” She finishes off, satisfied with the state she left him in.


	2. What her anger leaves me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem all over the place, and that’s okay. It was the feel I wanted to give it, to show Hades mental state at the moment. Like his mind is everywhere, in everything, and nothing makes sense and everything is too much and all that.

As Minthe’s footsteps and form disappear from the hall is when his body unlocks from its rigid and tense state that Minthe’s rage had sent him to. It was like the strength was zapped out of him, as his legs gave out and a sob tears itself from his lips without any warning. His legs buckle and he collapses to the floor trembling with anxiety and freezing fear rumbling in his gut like a storm. The sensation of the event was only starting to build up inside of him, as his breaths came rapidly and harshly from his wet lips. ‘I need to get out of here.’ His panicked thoughts reach him. He looks around the hall of Tower 3 with panic and paranoia, checking for Minthe or any of his employees to magically appear in the hall with him. ‘I can’t be seen like this...I can’t be alone with her again.’ He whines pitifully to himself as he looks around. The sense of unsafe and unease filled Hades. He didn’t feel safe in his own business, his work, his employees. He needed to get home. 

When no one appeared, Hades took his chance to shakily gets to his feet and make a speedy escape to his office. The trip to his office was foggy and a blur, he knew he stumbled every now and then and resolutely went to the path of least contact with any person on his way. If he had paid more attention, he would have seen Hecate in his passing, along with the look that trailed after his quick get away to his office. But he didn’t, so he didn’t see the suspicion and concern in her eyes. Neither did he see an uncaring Minthe pulling Thanatos with her to the direction that surely led to one of the many supply closets. If he did it would have hurt him even more to know she would blatantly declare her unfaithfulness to him again and more publicly how she didn’t care, if or how she hurt him. That she knew Hades could never find the courage to leave her or find someone that wanted to be with him. Hades was Minthe’s meal ticket and toy, that was all he would ever be: money, entertainment and a way to take her aggression out on him. But it didn’t matter now, because he didn’t see Minthe or Thanatos, but Hecate saw all of it and knew something wasn’t right and she will find out what it is. 

Hades crashed into his office and closed the door behind him, nearly tripping in his rush to get his things to leave. As he reaches his desk, he throws on his suit jacket while putting things hazardously into his bag. After getting the suit jacket on he quickly looked off his work computer then shut it off, he worked too hard to build the underworld corp. to have it ruined by his mindlessness. While the computer was shutting off he grabbed his phone and keys then ran out of his office. He needed to be gone before Minthe reached her desk that was right next to his office. So, he raced to the elevator and held himself together in order not to be caught in his distress, he even turned his back to the bellhop to not see his face. The second the elevator doors open wide enough, he speeds out to the parking garage and straight to his car, unlocking the car as he makes his way there. He nearly ripped the door in his haste to open the door and lock himself inside the car. 

When he was inside the car and he locked the car, he tossed his things to the side and started up his car with a gasp of relief of being free from the eyes of his employees and Minthe. But the relief was short lived as Minthe’s words came back to haunt his escape “YOU’RE A SPITTING IMAGE OF CRONUS!” Her words ring in his ears. A distressed whine leaves him as he curls up the best he can in his car while cupping his hands over his ears as if he could stop the words in his head from reaching him. He squeezes his eyes shut only to see Cronus flash in front of his eyes menacingly as he towers over him backed into a corner “HOW DARE YOU!? YOU WEAK, WORTHLESS, PATHETIC INSECT!” Cronus’s voice booms in his mind causing a gasp of fear wrenched out of him as his eyes fly open. In his panic, he tore his car out of the parking garage and into the street, as if he could escape the voices and images in his head. 

Hades’ hands trembled on the steering wheel as he pulled up to the light, waiting for it to change so he could be home. Then it hit him. He had meetings all day today and he just skipped out of work. “Hecate’s going to kill me.” He whined out as he fumbled for his phone with the same shaking hands to send a quick text, an excuse for his absence. In the end he back out of telling her truthfully and told her that 

Hecate 

Hades: im not feeling good, went home. 

He tried to text as normally as he could, like he usually does but his hands were shaking too much and his mind couldn’t get it together for one second. He hated how the text didn’t feel right, but it was too late to take back, he had already sent it in his panic to ease Hecate. “F-f-fuck!” He hisses out then lets out another soft distressed whine. But he felt bad for dropping everything on Hecate on such short notice, it made guilt twist sharply in his chest. He shook his head and focused back on the road . 

Hades' foot bounced impatiently on the floor of the car as he waited for the light to change. His anxiety and emotions built up higher and higher as he sat there forever. He was barely holding it in. He needed to keep it together unless he wanted everyone to see how much of a fucked up mess he was. He didn’t want to be the media new gossip, he could see it ‘King of the Underworld, scared of a nymph.’ The light changed and he hit the gas, he was almost home, it didn’t matter if he was a bit over the speed limit. He just needs to get home, safe and a private home. His hands were sweaty, in fact his whole body was starting to break in a cold sweat, but he could see his home as he pulled up the driveway. It was a haze getting to his home and parking his car. His heart was hammering in his chest and felt like it was going to burst. His sweaty hands fumbled to open the car door then the side door into his house. Until he realized he didn’t even unlock the door. It was so small and simple but it made him so, so frustrated and angry with himself that he screamed out in frustration and hit his head with his fists. He tugged his hair and screamed through clenched teeth then yanked his keys out of his pocket. Deep and loud bark sounded form inside, it was a mix of alert and panic, it was too strong to be anyone but Cerberus.

When he gets the key into the lock, he’s sobbing in frustration and self-hate. He felt like everything was closing in and crashing down on him all at once. His tie felt like a noose that was tightening by the second, his suit jacket felt too hot and his shoes felt constricting. So when he got the door open he already had his tie off, after nearly strangling himself in his haste to take it off. He had just enough sense of mind to lock his car and the side door before going about dropping his tie and suit jacket as he stumbled to the kitchen. As he took off his shoes he stumbled and by the second shoe he tripped and fell to the ground with a yelp. He had no time to catch himself and it was something else that made him sad and frustrated. His breathing came in harsh gasps and it resounded through the empty and lonely house. He was so alone. The thought ripped a choked sob from him and his chest felt constricted and tight, like some heavy pressure was on his chest. His throat was tight like it was closing up. He needed air. He had to breathe. 

His button up felt tight as it pulled across his chest. So with cold, numb and trembling fingers he tired to open his white button up shirt. He fumble with the button a lot and in the end frustration won again and he ripped the shirt open, causing a few buttons to pop off. With that taken care of he curled up on himself and pressed his back into the he kitchen island, trying to make himself as small as he could and take as little space possible. Trying to protect himself, to disappear. His chest felt tighter and tighter. It panicked him, but also brought frustration that opening his shirt didn’t work. “IDIOT BOY! THINK YOU CAN BE BETTER THAN ME! THAT YOU CAN DESTROY ME!” Cronus voice bellowed. He nearly jumped out of his skin. The voice was in his head and he just wanted it to stop, he wanted to breathe again. His head was so loud and his chest felt so tight. 

Hades mindlessly clawed at his chest, neck and hair. He curled up even tighter and rocked himself into a ball. Sobs wrenched out of his lips, tearing his raw throat. He throws his head back and it slams into the island “G-get OUT!” He wails as his fingers tangle into his hair and tug harshly. He smacks his fist onto his head and sobs a small “L-le-ave m-me-e a-alone” he begs desperately. His nails drag from his hair down to his neck then go back to clawing at his chest. “Please.” He whimpers. But it didn't stop, it got worse. Because Minthe’s voice joins Cronus. “Why? Are you too scared to admit you’re nothing but a monster. TYRANT’S BOY” Minthe sneers at him. Suddenly he was in Tartarus and Cronus was climbing out of the ground and mending himself. He didn’t hear the sound of a dog collar or the patter of dog paws nearing him, along with the sound of distress whines. He was too into his head to be aware of the outside world. 

He tilts his head back and stumbles, falling back as Cronus’ slams his hands down on either side of him. The ground shakes from the forces, but so was his body. He was trembling violently as he looked up at Cronus’ fear with wide eyes. “LOOK AT YOU! ALL GORWN UP, YET YOU STILL CAN NOT REMOVE ME FROM YOURSELF.” Cronus sneers then cackles cruelly. Hades flinches, hard and tries to form words but his throat closed up and his vocal cords stopped work. Gaia, he was so terrified. He could feel and smell Cronus’ breath, he gagged and tears sprung into his eyes again. He didn’t realize that he was hitting and clawing at his chest and head more violently in a desperate attempt to stop his vision. 

There were teeth around his arms, all being the hold was gentle, but Hades was not in the right headspace to realize it was one of his pack. Cerberus, he was trying to stop him from hurting himself, it wasn’t the first time Hades had a break like this, but it had been quite a few years since he’s been this bad. There wasn’t any real training for Cerberus to stop him from hurting himself, or to distract him for his episodes. It was more practice making the perfect type of situation. Cerberus learned how to help throughout his years with his best friend. He knew it took time and patience to bring Hades back and Hades knows that Cerberus will be extra close after the break/episode for a while. 

So when teeth gently hold and pull his arms away from his body. His mind throws him back in time to when he was about to turn five and Cronus had come and swallowed him whole. He could feel his arms brushing against Cronus’ teeth, the heat and moisture of his mouth. The darkness as he fell, the feeling of falling, his stomach lurching at the force and memory. He wanted to plead, beg, scream at Cronus not to do this, to not eat him, to not force him to be alone, to not make him relive another thirteen years of isolation. But he couldn’t, his vocal cords didn’t work, his mind wouldn’t let him. It was too much, so he checked out of reality and fled into safety, something he preferred more than to face this: his memory, the words, the feelings/sensation, his emotions. 

Cerberus gently pushed Hades’ arms away from himself and placed his body between Hades and his arms. He places one head behind Hades’ so he can’t slam his head into the island then uses the other two heads to box Hades’ head. After he secured Hades’ head, Cerberus gently moved Hades’ onto his back and laid on his body. Suddenly Hades goes limp. This causes Cerberus to jerk his head back and check his friend, but all he saw was a blank and frozen face with dead looking eyes. With a sigh and a soft whine he laid his heads back down and waited. Cerberus knew his friend was no longer in his body, but somewhere deep in his mind. So he will wait and he will be here when Hades returns to him.


End file.
